


Escalating Beyond All Reason

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Peter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Talia whump, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Sometimes all one needs is a little nudge to see beyond past hurts, or faith in an Alpha who defies all odds.Peter finds his soulmate long after he stopped looking - stopped hoping in a dream that seemed all too unrealistic - but he's bitter and inured to disappointment. Will Stiles, a goofy and young Alpha, be able to make him see that sometimes fate gets it right?





	Escalating Beyond All Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).



> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me through this process, and to the Steter Discord Network for making this exchange possible! Great place, great people!
> 
> Beta'd by my dear [Dena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste)

Peter was good at suppressing himself. Being born the only Omega to the Hale line in decades meant he was given a lot of practice in hiding how he truly felt. It didn’t mean that he did not _show_ his emotions, no, but he was careful which emotions he _chose_ to show to the world.

Emotions were a powerful tool, and not every person knew how to use that to their advantage.

Unfortunately, being seen as the weaker of the two primary dynamics meant Peter was judged whether he chose to share his emotions or not. So he learned, at a young age, how to work the perception of those around him by using his emotions. It had served him well, and had allowed him to advance the living conditions of Omegas everywhere.

It also meant that Peter grew up with a prejudice against Alphas.

His family hadn’t known how to handle him, a little Omega pup surrounded by Alphas. Even his father had truly never _known_ Peter, a byproduct of his mother continuously saying that coddling the Omega would make him even weaker and softer than he already was.

Peter scoffed looking back on it. As if he had ever truly been weak or soft. He hadn’t been allowed to be soft or weak, to bow to the pressures that _those like him_ had been born with.

His mother would not have born it. She expected Peter to be everything a perfect Omega should be: cool, collected, caring without being overbearing, as well as being everything an Alpha should be: strong, commanding, taking shit from no one.

While his mother had had many faults, forcing Peter to surpass her every demand of him was not one of them. He had been a force for good in the Omegan community, making grown Alphas cower in his presence. He was a force to be reckoned with, and he made sure everyone knew it.

However, that strong-willed personality meant that, more often than not, Peter chased off potential suitors. Which, to him, was just fine but angered his mother. (He remembers laughing in her face over that one, her anger filling the room after yet another Alpha ran with their tail tucked between their legs, and she had slapped Peter for his impertinence.)

It did not matter that Peter was one of the few with a mate of the soul. His mother had no time for sentimental drivel and continuously refused to acknowledge the delicately etched spiral that Peter had been born with on the bottom of his right heel. She had pigheadedly determined that the only way to curb Peter's willfulness (which she conveniently liked to forget was her doing) was to get him mated, bred, and forced out of the limelight.

Not a likely thing to happen considering the Hales were among the most well-known and prominent werewolf packs in the entire Americas if not the world. The fact that Peter had also made a name for himself as a leader for Omegan rights did not hurt either.

It was thanks to his mother that Peter came to resent the presence of that soulmate tattoo on his foot. All his life he’d had someone try to control him, from his Alpha mother to the Alphas that she tried to shove on him, to the ideals that society had of how Omegas should behave, to his own insecurities that reared their ugly heads whenever he met yet more resistance.

That tattoo represented all of that negativity, and so Peter strove to forget it was there. It was made easier to ignore just by virtue of it being located on the bottom of his heel. (And wasn't that a gleeful thought? Being able to grind that tattoo into the ground whenever he walked, a representation of everything he felt towards it.)

Of course, it was extremely easy to have these preconceived notions of a person without ever having met them. Peter had actually managed to convince himself that he would never meet his soulmate.

As soulmates were rare - and not at all like a mate, as that bond was just a recognition of extreme compatibility - it was easy to believe that he would never meet the person who had also been born with his spiral. The odds were astronomically stacked against Peter, and he was just fine with that.

It helped that his day to day life kept Peter extremely busy and less likely to wallow over the possibilities that the tattoo represented - so long as he discounted his dreams. Then along came Derek, his little Omega nephew, and Peter's world became about more than just himself as all thoughts of his soulmate were swept clear from Peter's mind.

Little Derek would be lost without Peter, as Talia had never known how to handle Peter, let alone her own wife, and so Peter strove to make sure he was ever present in the little Omega's life. Peter gave Derek what he had never had, a strong Omega that the boy could look up to and know that life was not hopeless.

They had become near inseparable, though it irked Peter to see how malleable Derek was. His nephew seemed to be the epitome of helplessly shy Omega. It rankled, knowing that Peter had worked so hard to give Omegas like Derek the world, and yet his nephew seemed content to let others decide his life for him.

Whenever Peter complained about it to Chris, his best friend laughed at him and would tell him that he needed to remove the stick from up his ass.

"What would you know anyway, you're just an Alpha," Peter would sneer at Chris.

"And yet, we're still best friends, so there must be something redeemable about me," Chris would snark back, and the truth of it always gave Peter hope for other Alphas as mellow and clear-thinking as Chris.

Unfortunately, Chris seemed to be one-in-a-million, but that was alright with Peter. It wouldn’t be any fun if he had no one to scare into submission.

Even Chris had his faults, though, and nothing made that so clear as the first time that the Alpha met Derek. He turned into a mindless Alpha werewolf, panting after Derek with a single-minded determination that had Peter wanting to smack him. (That was a gross exaggeration; Chris acted no more brainless than usual, it was just the fact that he had found his mate that truly grated on Peter.)

It was extremely hard for Peter to watch them grow closer, to see the love that blossomed between them. The only thing that made it marginally easier to swallow was that Peter knew without a doubt that Chris was not the type of Alpha to order around an Omega, in fact was the type of Alpha that rallied alongside Peter at Omegan rights protests and parades.

They mated within a year of meeting, mainly due to the fact that Derek was headed off to College, and Peter was left by himself. That sounds more melodramatic than it actually was, as Peter had plenty to keep him busy, but there was a hole in his life where his two most important people normally resided. Video calls were just not the same as face-to-face interactions.

So, when Chris messaged Peter and told him that they were headed back home for a visit at the end of Derek's first year, the Omega was quite ecstatic. He tried not to let his eagerness show as the date quickly approached. That was easier said than done, but Peter managed it, and soon enough the day arrived.

He made his way over to the Hale house, where Chris and Derek would be staying for the duration of their visit, and waited with the rest of the pack. Peter made half-hearted small talk with the members of the pack that he could stand, all the while keeping an ear out for the sound of a car making its way up the driveway.

Peter is sure he’s the first person to hear the car as it finally turns onto the driveway, and likely only because he is listening so intently for it. His family, his pack, is finally home, and it’s hard to contain his excitement. Peter can tell the moment that Talia and Genevieve pick up on the sound, their palpable joy alerting the rest of the pack that Derek and Chris were finally here.

Peter would be lying if he said that he he did not immediately seek out the comforting sound of their heartbeats. (And while Peter had no problem with lying he at least was honest with himself.) Which is why he picked up on the third heartbeat that accompanied Chris and Derek's, and while it was an interesting development, Peter chose to put the curiosity to the back of his mind. He would find out soon enough who had decided to join the pair.

Talia was up and out the door long before the car would have been able to be seen from the house, Genevieve chuckling as she followed along behind her wife at a slower pace. The rest of the pack followed the pair out the door at their own speeds, and Peter allowed himself to join the congregating pack outside once he was sure that the car was directly outside.

Seeing Chris step out of the car helped to ease the tension that Peter hadn’t even realised had built up at his best friend's absence. Derek jumping out after Chris should have eased the rest of the tension, as now Peter had _his_ pack in front of him, but for some reason a niggling sense of _something_ buzzed at Peter like a fly. It was annoying, but he shrugged it off as he stepped forward to greet and scent Chris and Derek.

Peripherally, he noticed as the third individual literally fell out of the car, but he was too busy rumbling his contentment quietly as he scented first Chris, and then Derek. A scent that clung to them tickled at Peter's senses, his wolf nature perking up at the familiar, yet completely new, scent.

"It's good to see you, Peter," Chris said as he pulled out of his hug from Peter, a crinkle at the corner of the Alpha's eyes. It was a genuine pleasure to see how happy Chris was.

"I always have been nice to look at," Peter said with a wink, laughing as Derek elbowed him. "And you, pup, I'm glad you're here."

Derek smiled, his joy shining through. That was the one thing Peter had never resented his nephew for, the ability to simply enjoy life to the point that a smile was never far. Peter had never had that luxury, and while Derek's privilege had certainly been a hard pill to swallow, his happiness never had been.

Peter knew he was smirking in response, the closest he would allow himself to a real smile, and leaned in to nip at Derek's nose before kissing his forehead.

"Derek, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Talia interrupted the moment, and Peter would roll his eyes if it were not such a common occurrence.

Talia knew that Peter considered Derek to be a part of his pack rather than hers, and the fact that Derek had mated Peter's best friend had only cemented that feeling. That Derek never tried to deny it surely irritated her, but for all that she had put him through, Peter felt it was only justified that the second born Omega of the Hale pack belonged with the first.

Derek stepped back from Peter with a laugh, looking over at his mother with a goofy smile. "Yeah, course!"

Peter took a moment to share a fond glance with Chris. He was only partially listening to Derek introduce the stranger as Mieczyslaw Stilinski as his attention was caught again by that intriguing scent. Peter wanted to seek it out, find the source and bury himself in it - a wholly new instinct for him - and thus was a little thrown when Derek called his name. He looked at his nephew, the other Omega's smile megawatt bright as he stepped aside and indicated with a hand the man standing beside him.

"Uncle Peter, this is Mieczyslaw."

The stranger laughed, elbowing Derek, as he stepped forward with a hand outstretched. "Everyone just calls me Stiles."

Peter's eyes, which up to this point had been travelling slowly up the length of _Stiles_ , snapped up to finally meet the young man's eyes. Peter's entire being froze as their eyes connected, his entire body zinging with sudden energy. The tattoo under Peter's right heel flared with a burning pain but the Omega barely noticed it.

Everything in him was yearning to get closer to Stiles, to his _Alpha_ and _soulmate_.

For the first time in his life, Peter finally understood what the term “knot hungry” meant. Up until this point in his life, while he’d had sex multiple times, he had never been interested in knots. Except now he felt loose and _ready_ in a way he never had before, his body signalling that he was ready to be knotted, to bond fully.

"Fuck."

That single word broke Peter out of the weird the paralysis that seemed to have gripped him, and he took a step back. He could see very clearly how minutely Stiles' face fell, but while that made his wolf want to howl in pain, Peter had not yet lost all of his faculties to this _farce_.

Peter took another step back, mentally shaking off the effects of meeting Stiles. The Alpha's hand was still extended, though his hand seemed to be hanging more limply than before. Peter suppressed the need that rose in him to soothe the sadness that Stiles exuded.

He needed to think, to regroup and anchor himself. Being in front of Stiles was leaving Peter completely unmoored, and he loathed that feeling. Deciding to make a tactical retreat, Peter turned around and made his way back into the house.

Though he did not have a room in the house for himself, he decided that Derek would not mind him appropriating Derek’s room for a little bit. He just needed a moment, needed some time to think where the pack wasn’t staring at him with their judgemental eyes. There was no way that any of them had missed what happened between Peter and Stiles, and he could just bet that they were talking up a storm about it at this very moment.

They were likely also consoling Stiles for being stuck with someone like Peter - well everyone aside from Derek and Chris.

Peter closed the door once he reached the room, not slamming it, though he very much wanted to, and turned so his back was against the door. What a complete clusterfuck.

Peter had wished for a lot of things in life: being born into a different family, not being born an Omega, not having to be at the forefront of the change that was sorely needed. Yet Peter had done it all, pushing his wishes to the back of his mind where they could only haunt him in his dreams.

Spite had been his driving force, proving that he was more than an Omega, proving that he was _better_ in every conceivable way.

So to have an Alpha, someone seemingly barely out of puberty, come along and be the one that called to his soul? It rankled.

No, it more than rankled. It downright pissed him off, and he was not going to kowtow to the whims of Fate. More than that, he was not going to finally please and appease his family by settling down and disappearing from society.

He still had more to contribute to society, more fight for the rights of Omegas everywhere, to let some predetermined notion rule his life. It mattered not that his body was still hot and yearning for the Alpha he had left on the front steps. In fact, it stirred up a deep anger that he felt even an inkling of regret for departing so abruptly.

He had not asked for a soulmate, nor had he asked for the Fates to bring him a mate. Those days had long since passed, where he stayed awake late at night fantasizing that some faceless being would whisk him away from his life. 

A knock at the door behind his back startled Peter out of his thoughts. From the smell of it, Derek currently stood outside the room. As much as he loved his nephew, he was the bearer of the Alpha who was already proving to be a bane to Peter’s existence, and thus some of his frustration at the situation was aimed at Derek.

“I am not in the mood, Derek.”

Derek whined, a grating sound that had Peter wanting to fling open his door and shut his nephew up. “I just--are you okay, Uncle Peter?”

Peter rolled his eyes. Even though Derek couldn’t see it, it made Peter feel marginally better for having done it. “I am fine, Derek, peachy even. Now, please, do me a favour and leave me the hell alone.”

All things considered, Peter felt he was being extremely pleasant. He had not even raised his voice at the younger Omega, and that was considered a win in his books.

“But-”

“But what, Derek? But there is a sad and confused Alpha downstairs that just wants to talk?” Peter asked, turning around so that he was facing the closed door. He curled his lip at the image his mind conjured up of said Alpha. “I have neither the time nor the inclination to entertain your _friend_.” Peter sneered the word.

He felt he had been mostly calm up until this point, but Derek was making it extremely difficult to remain so. His nephew was many things, dense being one of them, and Peter feared Derek likely would not get the hint, so he was grateful when he smelled a second presence behind his door.

While Derek was an Omega, and had probably decided that their bond would entice Peter, or sway him, it hadn’t been the right choice. Peter loved Derek, but he’d never quite lost the bitterness that sat at the back of his tongue as his nephew got welcomed into the world with a love and acceptance Peter never received. Though Peter had fought hard for his family to accept Derek’s Omega status long before the pup had even been born, it still irked Peter that he’d had to fight for that acceptance in the first place.

Peter knew that while Derek had approached him with good intentions, it was better that Chris was now outside his door. The Alpha had yet to say anything, but Peter was familiar enough with his best friend’s scent that he would be able to pick it out anywhere. 

Peter had met Chris in high school and the two had been fast friends, each now considering the other brother in everything but blood. They were pack, chosen and fought for. They had an understanding of the hardships of the world and had each struggled to gain recognition: Peter for Omegas and Chris for werewolves. 

It was not unheard of for humans to have werewolf pups as werewolves had been around since the dawn of time and thus every bloodline had wolf-blood. Still, there were families that had no werewolves.

While Peter had had the fortune to be born a werewolf into a pack, Chris had had the unfortunate circumstance of being the first werewolf born to his bloodline in over a century. Not only that, but he also had the dubious pleasure of being born into a family of hunters, those who thought werewolves abominations and to be scoured from the Earth. 

So, while Peter had his own fight to conquer, Chris too had his. Those struggles had cemented their friendship and so it would be Chris that would understand, if only abstractly, what Peter was feeling, and mayhaps be able to offer words of comfort.

“Peter,” Chris began, pausing for what Peter could only guess was a silent conversation with his nephew, as Peter sensed his nephew’s scent moving away. “Can I come in?”

Instead of answering verbally, Peter opened the door and ushered Chris in. The Alpha huffed a laugh at Peter’s sardonic look and made his way over to the couch. He sat down with a sigh and motioned for Peter to sit beside him.

Peter raised a brow at the action but otherwise said nothing as he sat himself beside his longtime friend. For the first time in a long while he had no words to adequately convey how he was feeling.

Silence descended, but it was an easy silence. Peter relished the ability to just exist with an Alpha that knew him, that he did not have to prove himself to - had never had to prove himself to - and felt a hint of tension leaving his body. Just because he now had a mountain of problems land at his feet didn’t mean he couldn’t take a minute to absorb. Surely it was a right, even, to have a moment where no action was taken.

“You want to talk about it?” Chris finally broached the silence and turned to look at Peter.

Peter scoffed. “Talk about what? How some child downstairs now thinks he is my destined, my _soulmate_ , and is probably heartbroken that I walked away? Is that what I am meant to be talking about?”

Chris did not deign to reply, just continued to look at him.

“What, Chris? Do you think I was wrong to walk away? Do you think I should be celebrating this occasion?’

Chris had started shaking his head before Peter even finished speaking. “Do not put me on the same level as your family, Peter. I am, first and foremost, your friend in this instance. I may adore my mate but I know that he views the world out of rose-coloured glasses. And while I would protect him and that innocence that he seems to have to my dying breath, I know that he and the rest of your family don’t understand.”

Peter laughed self-deprecatingly. “What a mess.”

Chris hummed beside him.

“So, what do you know about the Alpha?”

“Well,” Chris said, pausing as if to consider what he should say next. “I can’t say I really know the kid all that well.”

Peter cringes at the word _kid_. That is all he needs, a _kid_ for a mate and soulmate.

Chris huffed. “He’s Derek’s best friend, IQ off the charts, and a total klutz.”

“Sounds like a real keeper.”

"Well, I was under the impression that you didn't want to keep him."

Peter let out a bark of laughter. "I do not but I cannot deny that it's appealing to me. It is said that your soulmate is the one person the world who will understand you above all others."

Chris hummed. "So why not find out?"

"Because, Christopher, it is not so simple. My family is down there. They are probably waiting to rush us to bond and gloat over how now I'll be taken in hand. They might even be giving Stiles tips right now as to how best to _handle_ an Omega like me."

Chris pushed to his feet and turned to look at Peter. "You said so yourself, your soulmate is the one person who will understand you above all others. Do you really think that he will be blindly listening to whatever garbage your family may tell him?"

Peter said nothing, letting the thoughts ruminate.

"Whatever you decide to do, Peter, I'll support you, but I suggest you make the decision soon."

Peter nodded and watched as Chris left the room, closing the door behind him. Peter let out another sigh. He had not been lying to Chris, he didn’t want his soulmate, but neither could he say he wasn’t intrigued by the young man downstairs.

Stiles had not run after him as most Alphas would have. He had not called after Peter, or in any way tried to stop Peter from leaving. That, in and of itself, was liberating, because given half a chance most Alphas tried to exert their will over others.

The exception being Chris, and now, it seemed, Stiles as well.

All Peter knew about soulmates was what he had read, more myth than fact, and he really didn’t feel at all ready to handle what could be between himself and Stiles. Peter had spent so long pushing aside and burying any desire to learn about his soulmate so he could focus on Omegan rights, that he was woefully unprepared.

Not that he truly ever thought that he would find his soulmate. There was a reason all the working knowledge he had about soulmates had more to do about myths than facts; there just were not that many soulmates present in the world. Perhaps if he had ever fully done research he might have found some living soulmates, but it had not been a priority.

Not that having a soulmate was a priority _now_ but Chris made a valid point: all the literature pointed to soulmates being compatible in every aspect. It was frustrating, because he felt like if he gave in, if he allowed Stiles in, that he would be pleasing his family and appeasing their need to have him leashed.

Yet, he never denied himself pleasure before, and the sight of Stiles certainly had been pleasing.

The only problem now lay in the fact that, if he went downstairs, he and Stiles would have no privacy, and he absolutely was not going to make a _scene_ in front of Talia. All he wanted to do was have a conversation with Stiles, to get to know the Alpha, before agreeing or disagreeing to a relationship.

Sex was one thing, but Peter had a feeling that Mieczyslaw Stilinski was not interested in having a bit of fun. The look of pure want that lit up Stiles' eyes for those seconds they’d made eye contact told Peter that this would be anything but casual.

Peter was also sure that Stiles had grown up privileged, like most Alphas, and he could almost guarantee that the young man had many fantastical dreams about meeting his soulmate. Peter smiled at the thought that he was probably the exact opposite of what Stiles had dreamed of.

Peter was headstrong and bowed to no one. He fought to be recognized as more than his gender and would continue to do so for the rest of his life. He was not some meek Omega to stay at home and raise pups. Peter was everything that every Alpha had never wanted, and he relished that. He was not placed on the Earth to please and appease, and Stiles would find that out one way or another.

Peter pushed to his feet, mind made up, and made his way downstairs. He could hear his family laughing, the sound grating on his already frayed nerves. They would be happy as they assumed Peter's freedom was coming to an end. He had always embarrassed dear Talia with his organized protests and using the Hale name to his advantage. His parents, too, had never been happy with him, but they were no longer among the living to punish him for speaking out.

The laughter stopped the moment Peter walked into the living room, though he knew the family would have heard him the moment he opened Derek's bedroom door. Only Stiles seemed to be genuinely surprised, but Peter hadn’t detected a hint of the wolf on him, so that made sense. He flushed a pretty pink colour as his gaze landed on Peter, and he averted his eyes the moment he noticed he had Peter's attention.

How delightful.

"Stiles?" Peter called out softly, not wanting to spook the young man now that he had his attention. Though he could feel the beady eyes of his family avidly watching him, hoping for the young Alpha to maybe put Peter in his place for running off before, he tried not to focus on them.

It was interesting that Stiles' first instinct was to avert his eyes when no one in the room, save Derek and Chris - and Peter himself of course - would question him trying to assert himself over Peter. No, the young Alpha instead seemed to be exuding submissiveness in every line of his body, and it was definitely making Peter feel something.

"I would like us to go out for coffee," he said, making it a statement rather than a question. He will admit to being curious as to how Stiles would react to what basically amounted to an order.

Stiles' head whipped up to look at Peter, his eyes wide but a tremulous smile curling at the edges of his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that."

Peter nodded and waited for Stiles to get up, to make his goodbyes to the family while Peter shared a look with his pack members. Derek looked hopeful, as always, and Chris winked. The older Alpha had clearly picked up on the blatant interest between Peter and Stiles, though what he thought they were going to do while out he did not know.

Peter had only known Stiles for mere minutes, nothing compared to how long Chris must have known him for, but even Peter could tell that the young Alpha would only enter into the relationship if they were both all in. As much as Peter was intrigued, and wanted to see how far that submissiveness ran, he was not going to initiate anything sexual.

He had not got to where he was in life by throwing caution to the wind. Every action had a consequence, and Peter knew that better than most. So, he had to meet with Stiles and make a plan. Whether that plan led to something more, well, only time would tell.

Peter finally ushered Stiles out the door, as he saw that his family was trying to drag it out so that Peter and Stiles would have their conversation in front of them. Just as in everything else in Peter's life, he was not going to allow that to happen.

Stiles paused on the steps, looking back at Peter questioningly. Peter shook his head; they were still too close to the house. Instead he indicated his car, and they made their way over to it. Stiles was silent the entire time, clearly waiting for Peter's guidance, and that sent a warm sensation through the Omega.

Having power was a heady thing and Peter had always craved complete control, and seeing Stiles already deferring to him had Peter wanting to test it. However, he had to hold himself back. They were not at the point where Peter could push and see where Stiles' limits lay. Yet.

Peter was not one to disillusion himself. Already, he was thinking of a time where he would be pushing Stiles' limits. Hence, yet.

Peter started the car and drove them down the driveway, turning left once he got to the end to head to town. Stiles was seated quietly beside him but Peter could sense a restlessness to his stillness, watched as the Alpha silently tapped his fingers along his own thighs.

"I do not believe we were formally introduced."

Stiles laughed. "Well, we were, but you took off like a bat out of hell, so I'm not surprised you don't remember."

Peter allowed himself to chuckle. "Well, nonetheless, my name is Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, eyes flicking to the side to observe Stiles.

"Is it?" Stiles asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"It is now."

Stiles nodded and didn’t continue that line of questioning. "I know a lot about you, you know? I've looked up to you for a long time and I admire you for what you’re doing for Omegas."

"Do you now? Not many Alphas would agree with what I've been doing."

Stiles turned fully to look at him. "Really going for the nitty gritty already? Alright. I'm not what most others would consider an Alpha. I'm too skinny and where most Alphas would use brawn, I use my brain. I've got ADHD that’s barely controlled, even with medication, and while I would never compare myself to Omegas, I have an appreciation for what it feels like to be seen as weak."

Peter hummed, going over everything that the little Alpha had said.

"And being my soulmate has nothing to do with it?"

Stiles laughed again, but it sounded bitter this time. "I just found out you're my soulmate! That literally has nothing to do with how I've looked up to you. God, you're fucking jaded aren't you? I mean, I guess I could kind of see that in your campaigns and protests and with all the opposition you've faced, but you really hide it well. And I'm guessing nothing I can say will change that."

"Not right now." Peter conceded.

"Hey, I get it. Or, well, I don't but I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me. This is going to sound cliche, but I want to be there for you. I only just met you and it's like my life already has more purpose than it did before. Which, you know, sounds like crazy town, but I guess that's the soulmate bond speaking? I've researched everything there is to know about soulmates which amounts to fuck-all really. Nothing could ever have prepared me for meeting you face to face," Stiles rambled on. It was almost adorable.

"Are you nervous, Stiles?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Of course I'm nervous! You fucking ran away when you realised what we are to each other and I honestly thought that was that. _Peter Hale's your soulmate, Stiles, you're one lucky son of a bitch, but of course he wants nothing to do with you_. God, I was devastated and I didn't even know you! How fucked up is that? And then suddenly you come back down, and we're headed to coffee and it's all in your hands, and I really should be scared giving you all the power in this except that it feels _right_ and soothing. But that doesn't take away the nerves, oh no, those are sitting just under the skin waiting to jump out and make an ass of myself," Stiles said with a rush before groaning and hiding his face in his hands. "Kind of like right now. Sorry, I'll shut up."

Peter reached out to grab for Stiles' left hand where it currently gripped onto his right arm. " _Calm down_."

Like his strings had been cut, Stiles relaxed back into his chair, finally allowing the both of them to breathe. Peter hadn’t realised how tense he was getting until Stiles finally calmed down.

"This may be hard to believe," Peter started, unsure of himself in that very moment, "but I wasn't running away from _you_ , per se, but the idea of you."

"Because for all you knew I was like every other Alpha out there whose first order of business is to try to control you?"

Peter nodded, seeing Stiles in a new light. Already this young Alpha understood him so well.

"Honestly, I'd rather you control me."

It took every single ounce of control Peter had to not slam on the breaks at that muttered confession. So honest and endearing, with a hint of innocence, that Peter wanted to equally cherish and ruin.

So little they had known each other, but already Stiles was having a profound effect on Peter, or maybe it was the soulmate bond pushing insistently at him. Either way, Peter was definitely more interested now in what Stiles represented to him than he had ever been. He felt himself wanting to _plan_ things, even though Stiles was still supposed to be less than a vague interest to him.

"I'm sure you would agree that it is a bit too soon for confessions of that nature, though I am _very_ interested. How about we table that discussion for later?"

Stiles nodded, that delightful little flush colouring his cheeks. Stiles had not started fidgeting since Peter had grabbed hold of him and not let go, and that pleased Peter. It would be a lot easier to talk about a relationship with Stiles knowing that he would not have to fight the Alpha every step of the way.

They reached the city, and Peter pulled into the parking lot of the Starbucks. He let go of Stiles' forearm to back into a parking spot and noticed how Stiles' restlessness seemed to come back instantly. He filed the thought away for later.

They got out of the car and headed inside, Peter pulling out his wallet to pay before Stiles had even finished ordering his hot chocolate. Stiles didn’t even protest, merely stepped aside to let Peter order and pay. Peter was viscerally glad that he had perfected his poker face years ago, and thus did not show how supremely the little Alpha's actions satisfied him.

They both waited for their coffees before turning to look for seats. They were in luck as a secluded table in the back was available. Once they were seated, Stiles instantly started playing with the rim of his cup. Peter wondered if it was a nervous habit or if he naturally needed to continuously move some part of his body.

"I'd rather you just tell me straight up if you're interested. I know we're soulmates, but I don't want that to cloud your judgement," Stiles started, pausing to glance up at Peter with a near defiant look in his eyes before looking back at his beverage. "and I don't want you to feel obligated by it."

There seemed to be an air of defeat to Stiles despite his sharp words, and Peter decided to set the Alpha straight. He couldn’t start their relationship off on the wrong foot, well, more so than he had already done back at the house.

"Despite the rocky start to this, I do want to give this relationship a chance," Peter responded, smiling slightly at how instantly Stiles perked up at the confession. "I do not give up control easily or lightly but I do not see that being a problem for the two of us, and while I've railed against the idea of my soulmate, and Alphas in general, for quite some time, you are different from all of my imaginings."

Perhaps it was a bit too honest, too raw and open for their first real conversation, but Stiles had been nothing but honest up to this point. Besides, if there was to be any submission in the bedroom - and god, did Peter ever hope for that - then the trust had to start here and now.

"And what of you? Are you interested in being in this relationship, truly, and not just because we're fated to be together?" Peter asked, honestly curious as to the answer. Though he’d had glimpses of Stiles' smarts, there was still a childlike earnestness that seemed to be colouring their interaction. It was clear that Stiles wanted this, but what his reasons for wanting it were, Peter had yet to parse out.

“Man, I probably seem like such a little kid to you, don’t I?” Stiles asked but continued before Peter could give him an answer. “I’m not going to lie and tell you I’m not already a little bit enamored with you, but that has more to do with me following your Omegan rights career than the fact that you’re my soulmate. I mean, that’s great and I’m super stoked about it, but it hasn’t changed how I already felt about you.”

Peter smiled. “Yes, well, what you may have seen of me or read about me is not who I am around my pack.”

"Yeah, I know, and I'd like to get to know that side of you."

"I think that can be arranged," Peter replied quietly. "Why don't you go ahead and drink your hot chocolate."

Stiles happily complied and they both spent the next few minutes quietly drinking their cooled beverages. Now that Peter had made his mind up, he felt at ease. It sounded cliched, but there seemed to be some truth to the notion that soulmates were suited to each other in every way. While there was a part of Peter that still wanted to rail against it, he was finding it increasingly hard to continue along that path with the reality of Stiles in front of him.

Peter did not know Stiles well enough yet to form a true opinion of the young Alpha, but so far Stiles had already shut down many of the preconceived notions Peter had had of his soulmate. It was liberating, in a way.

There was a niggling thought at the back of his mind that Peter needed an answer to. "How long are you staying here before you head back to College?"

Stiles entire countenance dropped at the question and Peter felt a discomfort at the sight of it.

"I'm only here for a week," Stiles admitted.

To think, only an hour ago Peter was thinking he wanted nothing to do with Stiles, and now, here he was, feeling saddened that the Alpha would only be in Beacon Hills for such a short period of time. It was not the soulmate bond that had changed his thinking, but Stiles himself, and that was a revelation to Peter.

"Well, we best make the most of it."

Stiles grinned in response and chugged back the rest of his hot chocolate. "What should we do?"

Peter liked Stiles' eagerness. "We should probably head back to the house and collect my nephew and Chris. I know Derek wouldn’t have brought you with him if he didn’t want to spend time with you."

"Actually, I only joined Derek because I was coming this way anyway."

Peter raised a brow in question.

"Uh, my dad lives here."

Peter sat back in surprise. "Oh!" It had honestly never occurred to him that Stiles might be here for his own family.

"Yeah, he's, uh, the Sheriff."

The Sheriff, as in Sheriff _Stilinski_ as in Mieczyslaw Stilinski, of course. Peter had been too shocked earlier to make the connection. Now that he thought about it, he did remember the Sheriff having a son.

"Does that mean that you also went to high school with Derek?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, I actually went to the gifted school across town. Derek and I only met at College, ironically enough, but we became best friends pretty quickly. When we found out that we were both from Beacon Hills we had a bit of a _no way!_ moment."

"What a small world." Peter murmured, a little taken aback that his soulmate had been in the same town as him the entire time and yet it took Derek going away to College to find him. Not that Peter had been looking before.

"You can say that again!" Stiles laughed as he flopped back in his seat until he suddenly sprang forward again. "Oh, my god! My dad!"

Peter would have laughed at the bouncing of Stiles' emotions if he were not thinking of the implications of that fact himself. 

The Sheriff was a respectable Alpha and had never treated Peter as lesser than himself. They had always had quite the courteous relationship, in fact.

"Wait, your father is the Sheriff."

Stiles looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I believe we just established that."

"That means he would have had access to the soulmate database."

Stiles' mouth dropped open before a look of understanding crossed his face. "Ah, yeah, about that," Stiles scratched at the back of his head. "My, uh, my dad didn't want my life being dictated by a mark I happened to be born with on my heel and adamantly refused to allow my mom to register me. Not to say that my mom didn’t try, but my dad believed that I should have a choice. Mom wasn’t really progressive that way, or any way."

Any indignant anger Peter may have started feeling instantly evaporated. It was clear that the subject of his mother bothered Stiles, but at least no fault lay with the Sheriff. Peter had always had to fight for his choices, so it was nice to see a parent protecting their child’s interests, even if that meant Peter was only meeting Stiles now.

"I see. Well, no matter. What's done is done."

Stiles looked up at him gratefully, and in that moment Peter decided he would try to rid himself of his prejudice towards soulmates. Stiles did not deserve that and Peter had already decided he was _in_.

"Let’s go collect my nephew and his mate," Peter decided, "and then we can walk around town. At some point I'd like you to arrange for us to visit your father; I’d like to meet the man who'll become my father-in-law."

There was that absolutely endearing flush again on Stiles' cheeks. Peter could tell that he was a little overwhelmed, especially considering everything that had happened, but once Peter made his mind up, little else would change it. Stiles would learn that soon enough.

They quickly left Starbucks and made their way back to the Hale house. When they pulled up the driveway, Peter saw that Chris and Derek were already standing outside. Stiles had said he would text Derek so they did not yet have to go in and face the Hale family.

Small mercies.

The rest of the day was spent pleasantly enough, the four of them getting lunch together and generally just spending time together.

It was probably the most relaxed Peter had been in some time and he didn’t even get annoyed with Derek all day. At the end of the day, when he went to drop Stiles off at his father's house, after having dropped Derek and Chris off back to the Hale house, Peter stopped Stiles from getting out of the car.

"I would like to kiss you."

Peter had barely finished speaking before Stiles was unbuckling his seatbelt, surging across the gap between their seats, and leaning in for a kiss. Peter felt a spark of electricity tingle down his spine when their lips met, and judging by the moan Stiles let out he felt it as well. Stiles quickly gave up control of the kiss to Peter, sucking on Peter's tongue when it ventured into his mouth and licking at Peter's lips.

It was heady, and Peter knew he would never tire of kissing Stiles. He reluctantly pulled back with a parting nip to Stiles' now plump lower lip. Stiles' eyes fluttered open, arousal clear in his enlarged pupils, and Peter smirked. He could not wait to have Stiles in his bed.

"Text me in the morning when you’re free to get together again. Have a good night, Stiles."

Stiles nodded with a smile and leaned in for a final quick kiss before he opened the car door and got out. "Have a good night, Peter."

Peter waited until Stiles was inside before making his way home. The day had not gone at all like he predicted, but that was more than alright with him. He had an Alpha to woo.

* * *

Peter smiled when his phone pinged with a new message from Stiles. He received a good night text from the young Alpha the night before and now a good morning text. It was more adorable than a text message had any right to be.

Peter responded in kind and went back to preparing his breakfast when his phone went off again.

_Dad wants to do lunch today, so I'll be free after about 1:30pm._

Peter nodded as he read the message. Though Stiles had the week off, as did Peter since he’d originally intended to spend the week with his pack, the Sheriff still had to work. Whatever they ended up doing with him would have to be fit in around his schedule.

Peter stopped a moment to think, was he really accepting Stiles already? He never would have guessed that he’d be so comfortable around someone who was supposedly destined to be with him. It seemed too fantastical, and the more cynical part of Peter did wonder how long it would last. However, he could not deny that he was fascinated beyond belief with Stiles.

Peter wanted to delve in, to see how far that submissiveness seemed to go. He wanted to pick Stiles' brain over Omegan rights, since the young Alpha admitted to following Peter's movements. He wanted to crack Stiles open and see what made him tick, and to see just how far their compatibility went.

It was a heady thing, and as much as it felt like going against everything he had worked for for years, it also eased an ache deep inside himself that had been lonely. It was not the kind of lonely that friends or family could soothe either, he had found, and though Stiles had not yet done anything to fill that void, Peter had a feeling that the young Alpha _could_ if given a chance.

It felt like standing on the edge of a tall cliff while attached to bungee cords. Logically, you knew that the cords would keep you from crushing your skull against the ground as you let yourself free fall but until that snapback of the cords kicked in it was all up in the air. That danger was still ever present.

Peter just had to decide if he would let himself fall.

He did not yet know Stiles well enough to logically know that the young Alpha would be his bungee cords, but he had a feeling, call it instinct, that it was true. Which was both terrifying and exhilarating, and Peter did live for a thrill.

There was nothing so delicious as going up against a group of Alphas and tearing them down bit by bit. It was the same rush Peter got right before the drop on a roller coaster.

There was also nothing so titillating as being needed, and oh did it ever seem that Stiles needed him.

No one had needed Peter in a long time, not since Derek had been a floundering Omega in constant need of guidance, advice, and someone to care for him unconditionally, not just what he could give to the world. Then, Peter had introduced Derek to Chris and, as Peter knew would happen, they hit it off, and Derek transferred his need to be looked after to Chris. Not that Derek was not perfectly capable of looking after himself, because he was - Peter had ensured that - but the younger Omega had always had an air of helplessness and naïvety that needed guarding.

That same air seemed to effuse Stiles, though there were hints of ruthlessness and determination that Peter had detected. Peter felt his nurturing nature coming to the fore, but it was not likened to how an Omega nurtured their young. No, this nurturing was altogether more possessive and controlling in nature, and Peter did not bother trying to push it down.

_Is it weird that I kinda already miss you? That's weird, right?_

Peter's phone pinged, and he chuckled at the message. If only Stiles knew how much Peter was coming to understand that he missed the young Alpha too, but it was certainly too early for confessions. Not that Peter had anything to confess, per se, rather he was letting himself have _designs_ about Stiles and that was a new feeling.

It is no more weird than what I'm sure you've read regarding soulmate bonds. From what I gather, those feelings are perfectly natural and you should not try to hinder them.

__ _Says the man who just wants to control me >.> I see how it is, I'm on to you, Peter._

Peter chuckled and put his phone away. As much as he would enjoy teasing Stiles for the rest of the morning, he had promised Derek that he would spend time with him. That was, after all, why Peter had taken vacation in the first place.

Derek was waiting outside when Peter picked him up, and Peter couldn’t help but smile. Derek was always eager to see him, and for all of Peter's faults, he knew that the way he’d helped raise Derek was not one of them.

"Hi!" Derek greeted him as he got into the car.

Peter leaned over, pulling Derek's head down so he could rub his scruff along the top of Derek's head. Derek rumbled his contentment and nuzzled Peter back before pulling away to buckle up his seat belt.

"Where are we headed?"

Derek grinned. "The bookstore!"

Peter nodded and turned the car around, heading back towards town. Unlike the rest of Talia's children, Derek was a true bibliophile and had a love of learning that made Peter proud.

The rest of the drive was spent catching up on all the minutiae of Derek's College life that was missed during their weekly Skype calls. It was nice being in close proximity to his nephew, their scents mingling and calming his wolf down. It was hard being away from one’s pack, but while Derek had Chris with him always, Peter had no one during the long semesters. Peter would never admit it aloud to Derek, though he suspected Chris knew, but that was another reason why he was giving Stiles a chance.

To assuage that lonely ache with true companionship was a desire Peter fought to stifle time and again.

"Uncle Peter," Derek said, pulling Peter's attention from his thoughts, "are you truly giving Stiles a chance or is this like that time you decided to prove a point to my mom and seduced that Alpha only to later on show her that video you took where the Alpha was saying how much he wanted to fuck you over, and you destroyed his career?"

Peter was unable to conceal his mirth. "Why, dear nephew, sometimes your astuteness does surprise me. And, to answer your question, I am giving Stiles a chance."

"Well, good, because he's nice."

Peter grinned, baring more teeth than necessary. "And I deserve nice things, don't I?"

Derek huffed. "He's not a thing."

Thankfully, Peter pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore just then, and whatever other little interrogation Derek had planned was derailed. While he appreciated his nephew’s concern, it was neither needed nor wanted. If Peter and Stiles were going to manage, they had to do it without any outside interference.

Derek quickly got out of the car and made his way inside the bookstore. Peter would have thought his haste odd, but then he noticed that the Sheriff Station was conveniently located next door. His nephew had absolutely zero subtlety, and, if Peter had to hazard a guess, he would say that Stiles was either already inside the bookstore or likely to be there soon.

It was so like Derek to try to play matchmaker, to see his Uncle happy, that Peter could only shake his head and follow Derek inside. His nephew had been on the ' _help Uncle Peter find happiness_ ' train for some time now, and it was no surprise that he had immediately latched onto this. Derek was absolutely a romantic at heart.

What Peter felt for Stiles at the moment was definitely not romance, but Derek did not need to know that. If the dreams that had played through Peter’s mind had anything to say, lust would be the emotion most prominent, but there were other feelings as well - Peter was honest enough with himself to know that he just didn’t want to acknowledge those other emotions.

Derek had already disappeared by the time Peter made it into the store. It was an old store, had been there since Peter could remember, and it was stacked full of books. The store had two floors and high shelves; it had been his one true escape when he was younger, and he had fond memories of it now.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Peter turned around, quirking a brow. "As if anything about this is by chance," he mused, enjoying the twinkle that he saw in Stiles' eyes.

"Yes, well, Derek's always been the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, and wanting his pack leader to be happy has been one thing I've always known he wanted for you."

Peter hummed. "And do you think you can make me happy?"

Stiles winked. "I can damn well try, you pessimistic thing you."

Peter tilted his head in acceptance of the fair assessment and let Stiles lead him further into the store. It seemed Stiles was as familiar with every nook and cranny in the place as Peter, and it made Peter wonder if they’d ever crossed paths in here and he just hadn’t taken notice of it.

Following behind Stiles as he meandered through the shelves, Peter could honestly say he was happy. A warmth suffused his chest, and he kept teasing Stiles to see that delightful grin or pretty blush. The sight of which was quickly becoming one of Peter's favourite things.

It was nearing noon when Stiles finally admitted that he would have to leave soon to see his dad for lunch. They had caught up with Derek some time ago and had just been slowly going up and down the rows of books.

"Actually," Derek interrupted as they were saying goodbye, "I made plans to go out for lunch with Chris. So why doesn't Peter join you, Stiles?"

"Smooth, Derek, real smooth," Stiles scoffed.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't already told your dad about Peter. Come on, I'm sure he won't mind."

Peter looked between the two. "Talking about me behind my back already I see, tsk tsk you two. And Derek, you know it is impolite to invite oneself to someone else's plans. I'm sure the Sheriff and Stiles would like their first meal together to be just the two of them."

"Actually," Stiles spoke up, "I really wouldn't mind if you joined, and I did tell dad about you last night. He said, and I quote, ' _He's a very nice young man but I only know him professionally. It would be good to get to know my son's soulmate personally too_ ', so I really don't think he'd mind if you joined us."

Peter sighed, conspiring youths working against him, he almost felt like he could shed a tear of pride for his nephew's mischievousness. "All the same, why don't you text him before assuming what he will or will not mind," Peter suggested, smiling privately as Stiles did not hesitate to do just that.

Peter caught Derek looking between the two of them with a conspirator's smile and barely refrained from snorting. Derek was probably so proud of himself.

"He says he can't wait!" Stiles looked up at Peter with a huge smile on his face, and Peter would never admit it out loud but he caved. He felt like he would do near anything to keep that look on Stiles' face. It was genuine happiness, and Peter really did not feel like he’d done enough to deserve it, but he kept that thought to himself.

"Well then, shall we?" Peter gestured towards the door and followed after the two young men.

When they stepped outside, Chris was there with a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. Peter flicked him the middle finger behind Derek and Stiles' backs, and the older Alpha let out a bark of laughter. The two looked back and forth between Peter and Chris which just caused more laughter.

God, Peter had not felt like this much of a little kid for too long. It was freeing.

Peter and Stiles waved as Derek and Chris walked away before they headed over to the Sheriff's Station. The Station was as he remembered it being, except for the way all the officers seemed to light up once their eyes landed on Stiles. The young Alpha knew every officer by name and made sure to ask after their families; it was cute.

The Sheriff's office was located near the rear, and Stiles was practically bouncing as he walked the closer they got to his dad. It was sweet that Stiles still loved his father in such a palpable way.

"Hey father mine!" Stiles greeted the Sheriff as he shoved open the office door.

The Sheriff glanced up from the paperwork he seemed to be reading over with a fond look at his son. His eyes quickly flicked over Peter before jumping back to Stiles.

"Hello Son, you been staying out of trouble?" The Sheriff asked but it seemed a rhetorical question as he once again turned his attention to Peter. "And Peter, it's good to see you again."

Peter inclined his head. "You as well, Sheriff."

"None of that now. Seems we're going to be family, so please, call me John."

 _Family_. It was an interesting concept, as the family that Peter already had he did not like, but he had a feeling he would get along well with John. Though it was too soon to say, if they did become family that would mean the Stilinskis would become _pack_. To Peter, pack was more than blood.

"Shall we head to lunch?"

Both Stilinskis nodded and they left the Station, heading over to the deli located across the street. There was a more relaxed atmosphere to their table as they ordered lunch than Peter would have expected. Anytime someone new was joining Talia's pack, it was always tense and Peter was always surprised when the new person did not flat out run away.

Stiles and John chatted about Stiles' schooling and Peter listened intently. His soulmate attended school for criminology and was excelling at all of his courses.

"So, are you guys going to get bonded before Stiles goes back to school?"

Peter sat back, a little surprised at the question, and Stiles groaned. "Dad, come on, we literally only just met yesterday."

John laughed, the full-bellied kind where he sat back in his chair and threw his head back. Peter did not think it was that funny.

“You should see your faces!” John said, gasping for air. “I wish I had a picture,” he chuckled some more before effecting a serious face. “Maybe it’s the Sheriff in me but I had to do a little digging, make sure you two were being smart about this and not letting the whole soulmates thing get to your head. Sex is one thing, but bonding is for life.”

Stiles buried his head in his hands, groaning so loudly a few of the other patrons in the deli looked over. Peter could not say he blamed him, but on the other hand it was a completely new experience, having a parent worried about him. 

“Dad, let me reiterate, we literally only just met yesterday.”

“And I don’t see why what I said doesn’t apply. Just be smart about it, use protection and have fun, but take your time,” John said, throwing a wink at Peter over Stiles’ head. It was clear he was teasing them but Peter knew there was truth to what the older man was saying.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly with no more hints of bonding or sex. The Sheriff seemed to keep his word, leaving them alone after his one bit of wisdom. Peter could not shake the warm feeling it left him with, however, and felt lighter for it.

The only time people outside his pack of two cared for him was when they cared to take him down. It was not any different with Talia, the only time she showed affection for him was when it seemed prudent in the media to do so. So, to experience genuine caring from someone who had nothing to gain from him, it touched him. 

It also showed Peter that when (and Peter could admit to himself that he was already thinking in terms of when and not if) he and Stiles bonded, the Sheriff would also join their pack. A strong familial bond always enhanced a pack, and it was clear there was a love that ran deep between Stiles and his dad.

After Stiles and Peter walked the Sheriff back over to the Station, they decided to just walk around town for a bit. It was a nice day, and they figured if they were going to try and make this work, they should try to get to know each other. 

As they were walking, Stiles pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a moment before pulling up the Pokémon Go app, and they hunted for the elusive creatures. It was fun, though Peter knew he would never play the game himself. It was Stiles’ delight at finding new Pokémon that had Peter enjoying what he would otherwise view as a childish game.

It was also a reminder that Stiles was still young at heart, not yet jaded in the ways Peter was, and he likely never would be. Peter vowed that he would do his utmost to make sure Stiles kept his childlike enthusiasm for life and all the things in it. Peter wanted to protect what he had never had.

“What did you want to be when you grew up?” Stiles asked apropos of nothing.

Peter gave him a considering look before shrugging as they continued walking. “Anything but a house Omega.”

Stiles looked at him sharply. “They really pushed you hard to conform, didn’t they?”

Peter merely nodded. It was no secret that Peter’s rebellion had been the speculation of the tabloids throughout his childhood and on, his family oft quoted as hoping Peter would settle down one day and stop his foolishness. When his parents had died, people had wondered if Peter would do his parents honour and respect their wishes, Talia even voicing her approval for it on a number of occasions. It had only driven Peter harder to prove that Omegas were good for more than just popping out children and keeping the home.

“And what about you?” Peter asked, pushing the unsavory thoughts to the back of his mind. He did not want that to taint his time with Stiles. He was certainly not expecting the flush that spread across Stiles’ cheeks and the back of his neck at the question.

“A firefighter,” Stiles answered evasively but Peter was having none of it.

“Tsk tsk, Stiles, I can tell by that delightful little blush and the way your heart is racing that that’s not what you were thinking about,” Peter stopped, gently grabbing onto Stiles to stop him as well. He leaned down and whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Why don’t you tell me what you really wanted to be when you were little?”

Stiles swallowed audibly. “I wanted to be a stay at home dad.”

Peter growled and nipped at Stiles’ neck before forcing himself back. That confession should not have been as arousing to Peter as it was, but the image of Stiles doting on their children and kissing Peter when he got home from work popped into his head and would not leave him. He wanted that with a yearning he rarely felt towards anything, and while he knew it was definitely too soon, he knew it would happen one day.

Stiles’ pupils were blown when Peter looked into them, making him growl again. If it weren’t for the fact that they had only met yesterday, Peter would be taking Stiles home to his bed. As it was, he nipped at Stiles’ lower lip, turning it into a kiss that was almost too obscene for a public space before pulling back.

“You are not like any Alpha I’ve ever met,” Peter admitted. “I want to devour you, and I think you’d let me.”

Stiles whimpered and nodded, arousal pouring out of him and it made Peter glad that Stiles was no werewolf to be able to smell the answering arousal pouring off of Peter. 

Peter had not believed in a lot of the lore surrounding soulmates, but meeting Stiles had changed that. If Peter had been given the opportunity to form an Alpha to his specifications he is not sure he would have been able to make one better than Stiles, and that's saying something since they barely knew each other. Still, there was that feeling of rightness, and it was hard to put the wrong foot forward when everything just clicked.

Peter finally stepped back from Stiles and let the young Alpha compose himself while Peter did the same. He felt hot all over, and if he had let it continue on he’s sure he would have started to feel wet too. 

It should not have been this _easy_ or comfortable. Peter could feel it warring inside him, his desire to just fall into this with Stiles and his need to control everything with outcomes he could predict. There did not seem to be any predicting Stiles, and while that excited Peter it also worried him. The young Alpha seemed idyllic now, but Peter knew Alphas; he worked hard every day to make sure he one-upped them, and he knew their tricks well enough to guard himself against them.

There was a part of himself inside that was telling him to stop fighting so hard, to stop thinking Stiles had an ulterior motive, to just go with his instincts. Except he’d been fighting for his right to choose all his life, and this did not feel like a choice. It felt like a command, even if it had not been handed down by an overbearing Alpha. 

“I’m not playing a part.”

Peter looked over at Stiles at the quietly spoken words.

“I can see you thinking, probably over-thinking, and I want you to know that I’m not playing a part. There’s a reason why every piece of literature out there on soulmates says they are compatible beyond measure. I have never been the Alpha that society expected me to be, and you’ve never been the Omega they expected you to be either. We may not know each other really at all, yet, but I can tell you that this is me. I’m spastic and I have manic moments, I tend to forget about taking care of myself because I spent so long taking care of my dad. I can easier picture myself on my back for you than the other way around, and that arouses me. I’m not trying to play you into wanting me. Hell, I only found out you were my soulmate yesterday! If you think I’ve somehow concocted some sort of plan to win you over and then lock you up, you’ve got too little faith in me as a _person_ and too much stock in society’s notion of what Alphas are supposed to be like,” Stiles finished his little rant, huffing at the end and taking a few steps away.

Peter commended him for speaking up, for being so open and honest when they did barely know each other. It also helped to reiterate that while Stiles was an Alpha, he did not seem to be intimidated by Peter or the Hale name. 

“I must apologize, you’ve been open with me and I haven’t given you that same courtesy. I’ll admit, I want to fight against this purely because it would make my family happy, but you intrigue me immensely and I find I’m rather taken with you.”

It was about as open as Peter felt comfortable being, and already it felt like too much, but the way that Stiles reacted to the words, the way he stood up straighter and smiled shyly at Peter, made it worth it. He could afford to be a little more honest if it gave him that smile.

Stiles nodded. “Okay then, good.”

That seemed to be the end of their conversation as they continued their walk in silence. It was nice, just existing in the moment with Stiles without expectations and walls put up. The silence was not oppressive or filled with weight, but the kind one longed for on a rainy day where a good book and quiet company were wished for.

When their walk came to an end, they decided that they would part ways for the day and meet up the next day. Not that they didn’t want to spend time together, but it was clear that they both needed some time and space to think. 

Peter left Stiles at his father’s house with a kiss on the lips before making his way back home. He had plans to go over to Talia’s for breakfast, and he needed to shore himself up if he was going to survive that without maiming anyone.

* * *

Waking up early had never been a problem for Peter. The early hours of the day were solely for him, and he had always cherished them. No one made demands of him to prove himself or perform in any way. 

He went for his usual morning run before heading home to shower and get dressed. Talia had asked him to pick up some fruit for breakfast, so he made his way to the store. He would have been out of there quickly if he hadn’t run into Deucalion.

If there was one person Peter disliked more than his sister, it would be Deucalion. The Alpha had made it his mission to try to tear down every bit of progress Peter had made for Omegas, and he had also made it known that he would love to tame the infamous Hale Omega. It always took everything Peter had to not lash out at the sorry excuse for an Alpha and teach him a lesson.

Unfortunately for Peter, Deucalion just happened to be browsing the fruit section as he walked in. Although he would rather be anywhere but around Deucalion, he was not going to be run off.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Precious Peter,” the Alpha sing-songed as he sidled up to Peter. 

“Deucalion,” Peter acknowledged as he continued looking over the fruit.

“Word around town is some young Alpha has finally tamed you,” the Alpha continued, clearly needing no real input from Peter. “It’s a shame, really, as I’ve always wanted to see what you would look like stuck on my knot. I hope this Alpha of yours can tame you the way you so clearly have been needing, but if he cannot breed you right, you know where to find me.”

Deucalion walked off with a grin on his face, leaving Peter absolutely fuming. Peter tried to calm himself by imagining the Alpha debased before him but it only did so much. There would only be one reason that Deucalion would know about Stiles.

Without bothering to continue to look, Peter grabbed some of each fruit within reach and quickly paid for it. He left the store and imagined how he would confront Talia the entire drive over to the Hale house.

There was only one person who would fathom that they would gain something by spreading that information, and his sister was the culprit. Peter had no doubt that she had gleefully spread the news, probably hoping that it would derail Peter’s newest campaign to get Omegas in high positions in the government. 

Talia and he had never seen eye-to-eye when they were growing up, and Peter’s exposure in the media for Omegan rights had, for whatever reason, been taken as a personal slight against her. Peter could not figure out how she was so pigheaded, or how she thought that something that had absolutely nothing to do with her was somehow a direct attack against her.

Talia loved Genevieve and Derek, but felt that if an Alpha were doing their job properly, an Omega should be happy at home, doing as their Alpha wished. It was ludicrous, and Peter had never been able to agree with that stance or make Talia see his side of things. She was as bad as their parents, and that was why Peter had formed his own pack.

It was almost unheard of for an Omega to lead a pack, but he had never had any issues with Derek or Chris. They were a cohesive pack and _healthy_ , which was more than Peter could say for Talia’s pack. To Peter, it seemed like there was an outburst in her pack almost every day, aggression breaking through and causing problems, and Peter knew from experience that that was not healthy for the mindset of the pack.

So, he had left her pack, and she had never forgiven him. It had been seen as a stain on the Hale name that the Hale Alpha could not control one wayward Omega, and Talia had made it her personal mission to undermine him at every turn. While in the media everything between them might seem cordial and cooperative, the truth could not be farther from that.

The only reason Peter even bothered to interact with her was for Derek’s sake. He would never jeopardize the health of one of his packmates for his own gain, and so he played nice with his sister because it made Derek happy. Chris, too, only indulged Derek this way, as it distressed the younger Omega to have proof that his mate did not like his family.

Pulling up to the Hale house, Peter took a deep breath before getting out and going into the house. The house already bustled with energy as the entire pack seemed gathered for breakfast. Peter tried not to sneer at everyone, especially with how he was feeling after his encounter with Deucalion, but suppressed any outward appearance of annoyance. He would not make a scene.

Derek and Chris were already seated at the table, and they smiled up at him as he walked in. He leaned down to scent them both before taking his seat beside Derek. The table was full of every breakfast food imaginable, and Peter handed off his fruit for one of the younger pack members to wash and put into bowls.

Talia was nowhere to be seen, thankfully, so Peter helped himself to food and quietly talked to those at the table. He had nothing against Talia’s pack members, just their mindset that Omegas were to be kept pregnant and at home. It meant he kept having to bite his tongue if any of them let slip a casual remark about an Omega’s rightful place as he was determined not to start anything. He had more class than that.

Inevitably, Talia made her appearance, and she seemed altogether too happy with herself. That never boded well for Peter.

“Good morning, Peter,” she greeted, and the false gaiety in her voice alarmed Peter. Still, he replied in kind.

“Good morning, Talia.”

She grinned, all teeth, and Peter knew that whatever she was about to say would ruin the rest of the morning. “I’ve just finished making the announcement, saved you the trouble of it. It’s going to be all anyone is talking about soon.”

Peter felt his stomach drop. “And what announcement might that be?”

“About your upcoming bonding, of course!” She smiled, and to anyone who did not know her well, it would look genuine, but Peter could see the glee in her eyes. “I’ve even received some congratulations already, and questions about when we can expect you to announce you’re pregnant.”

Peter felt like he was going to be sick. Out of everything Talia had done in the past, this definitely took the cake. He was gearing up to respond and was thusly surprised when it was Derek of all people who jumped to his defence. 

“Mom!” Derek near shouted, distress steadily leaking from him. “Why would you do that? Uncle Peter just met Stiles _yesterday_! How could you, I don’t--Mom, I know you don’t like Uncle Peter all that much, but how could you stoop so low? You told me that bonding was sacred, that it was something between mates, and you’ve just gone and tarnished that? Uncle Peter has been trying so hard for years to get along with you, _for me_ , and he’s done nothing to deserve this. He would never even consider doing something like that to you, and you’re _happy_ with yourself? I am ashamed of you.”

With that, Derek pushed to his feet and stormed up the stairs, tears falling down his face. There was stunned silence at the table as everyone absorbed what had just happened. Clearly, Derek had been paying closer attention to his mother than Peter thought.

Chris did not say anything as he, too, got up from the table and followed after his mate. No one was saying anything, and for the first time Peter saw that most of the pack are looking at Talia in a new light. This time she had gone too far in their eyes and the disgust was palpable. 

Peter would never say it aloud, but he felt vindicated for all the years that people had told him he overreacted when it came to his sister. He felt justified for all those times people had told him that she did love him, but did not know how to show it.

Her actions just then proved every one of Peter’s claims that got dismissed out of hand. It hurt to have final proof that Talia hated him so much, but at least Peter knew he could leave the Hale house and not ever look back regretfully. 

Peter stood without a word and followed his packmates up the stairs. He did not have to guess to know that Derek and Chris would be packing up their things. 

Peter leaned against the doorway and watched as Derek chucked things into his suitcase while Chris calmly folded everything and made sure it all fit. It was heartening to see Derek so enraged on his behalf, but he never wanted it at the expense of Derek seeing his mother in this light. Talia had never been a good person, but there was no doubt that she loved her children and had tried her best not to treat Derek any differently from her Alpha children. 

Peter’s heart broke for Derek at the realisation that she was just as bad as those Alphas Peter fought against.

“We’re leaving, Peter, and coming to stay at your place like we should have in the first place. I can’t believe she would do something like that. I don’t know what became of the woman I grew up with, but that person at the table was not my mother,” Derek said vehemently as he continued to grab his things. Peter shared a look with Chris; they were going to be spending quite some time soothing Derek.

“I’m sorry, Derek.”

Derek spun to look at him, confusion colouring his watery eyes. “What do you have to be sorry for? You were right! All along, you were right, and I didn’t want to believe you. You’re my pack, but she’s my mother! I wanted to believe you just had bad blood between you because of Grandmother and Grandfather.”

Peter walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his nephew. “I’m sorry that you have just had your trust in her broken,” Peter whispered into Derek’s ear. “I’m sorry that I could not protect you from that kind of heartbreak,” he murmured, holding Derek tighter as the younger man started to shake. 

Chris came up on Derek’s other side and joined in. The proximity of his mate and pack leader seemed to help calm Derek down, though he was still sniffling when they pulled back. Peter helped them finish packing, and they all made their way downstairs.

Talia was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking like she wanted to say something, but Derek cut her off before she could speak. 

“Don’t. I am so ashamed of you right now that I don’t even want to look at you. I’ll be moving the rest of my stuff out of the house later on this week. You can consider my room now a guest room,” Derek said, not even a wobble to his voice.

Peter had certainly not been expecting that announcement, and it must have shown on his face because Talia, of all things, tried to silently appeal with him to get Derek to change his mind. While Peter was Derek’s pack leader, he was not going to interfere. He shook his head at her and watched as she tried to reach out to Derek, but Chris stepped between them.

“Derek has said his piece. Just leave him alone.”

Talia stepped back, a look of complete resignation on her face. While she could take Chris on, they both knew any act against his mate would forever seal Derek’s opinion,and he would never forgive her. 

The three of them walked out of the house and loaded up the bags into the back of Chris’ truck. They got into their cars but before they could pull out, Genevieve came running out of the house with a tupperware container clutched in her hands and it looked like it was full of Derek’s favourite muffins. She had tears in her eyes as well, and Peter watched from his car as she leaned in the window to give Derek a hug and a kiss.

She stepped back with a look of determination in her eyes, and Peter so longed to be a fly on the wall for the conversation that was going to go down between Genevieve and Talia. Genevieve had always been the passive type of Omega, but clearly, when it came to her children, she was not to be messed with, even by her own wife.

Peter did not allow himself to dwell on it anymore as Chris pulled out of the driveway, and he followed suit. 

Peter’s house had been purchased with a future pack in mind, and so, in a lot of ways, it was a lot like the Hale house. It was located on a big piece of property and had room for more houses to be built if they were needed. The house itself had five bedrooms with corresponding bathrooms, a large kitchen and entertainment area, plus a basement that was bare at the moment, but could be turned into whatever they wanted.

Chris and Derek had a room at the house, but even before Derek had left for College, they had tried to evenly split their time between Peter’s house and Talia’s to make sure no fur was ruffled. Now it seemed like they would permanently stay at his house, though of course he did not have a problem with it. He liked having his packmates around; it was why he had bought the property in the first place, since it had such an abundance of space. 

It was not the way Peter had expected to one day have Chris and Derek moved in fully, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When they got to Peter’s house, he watched as Derek grabbed some bags and headed inside. Chris grabbed the rest of the bags and followed shortly after, so Peter left them to it. He knew Derek would need some comfort, and only his mate would be able to soothe him. As much as Peter had tried to keep Derek out of his fights with Talia, it was clear that he had been affected by them and just tried not to show it. He would not thank Peter for showing up right now, the hug earlier would have to suffice until Derek felt ready to face his new reality.

Peter’s phone pinged and he knew without looking that it would be from Stiles.

_So, uh, I hear we’re getting bonded soon. Yay us?_

You have my sister to thank for that.

_God, what a fucking cow. Oh shit! I didn’t mean to send that._

Indeed she is. Unfortunately this has greatly upset Derek so if you had plans today I would consider them cancelled.

_Dude, yeah, I could see how that would upset him. He’s always been fairly, not sensitive, but sensitive about the subject. He thinks bonding is sacred, not that I disagree with him. But yeah, wow, what a bitch._

Peter laughed. Chris had said Derek and Stiles were best friends, and the text messages made that perfectly clear. It made his wolf happy to know that his mate was already practically family with his nephew.

Would you like to come over to the house, if you don’t have any plans, that is? Derek may decide he wants to spend time with you if you’re already here. We could watch a movie?

_Yes! I’d love to! What movie, do I need to bring any over? Oh my god, have you seen Star Wars yet? Please tell me you have. I don’t know if our relationship can last if you say you haven’t._

Cheeky. Yes, I’ve seen the movies though I’d be more than happy to watch them with you. I have an inkling that you might be very opinionated about the franchise and could teach me a thing or two.

_Oh, I’ll teach you alright ;)_

Perfect. I expect you by 2pm.

_Yes, sir!_

Peter smiled as he put his phone down. He had a couple hours yet before Stiles would arrive, and he had some things to get ready. He spent some time tidying the house, though it was not dirty to begin with, and prepared some food while he was at it. He could hear Derek and Chris’ muted conversation filtering down from upstairs and decided that they would come down for lunch when they were ready.

Peter still was not hungry, but it had more to do with the lingering nausea that Talia’s actions had caused. He had not really eaten all that much breakfast before she had come in, and while the idea of food did not appeal to him now, he was not going to allow her to dictate his body. So, he made himself a sandwich and ate it as he read some e-mails and worked a little bit.

It surprised Peter when the doorbell rang; he had not realised how much time had passed. He quickly went to answer the door, excited to see Stiles and unwilling to hide it. When he opened the door, the young Alpha held out a large bouquet of yellow roses and had the biggest grin on his face.

“I know yellow roses represent friendship, but they also represent joy, and I’ve been nothing but nauseatingly cheerful, according to my dad, since I met you, and they are so pretty, so I thought them fitting.”

Peter had never never been given flowers before, and Stiles’ earnestness in giving them thoroughly charmed him. He accepted them, leaning in to give Stiles a chaste kiss.

“They’re beautiful, thank you.”

Stiles blushed, and Peter felt the sight was fast becoming his favourite.

Anything Peter might have said further was interrupted by Derek and Chris coming down the stairs. They probably thought it would be Talia, and he winced for not having warned them that Stiles was coming over.

“Stiles?” Derek asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes still red-rimmed. Peter pulled Derek in for a side hug as his nephew came to stand beside him. “What are you doing here?”

“Peter wanted me to school him in Star Wars trivia,” Stiles said with a wink, and Derek groaned. “Hey now! I’m not that bad!”

Derek laughed and stepped out of Peter’s arms to pull Stiles in for a hug. “You are absolutely that bad but it’s okay, I cannot wait to see you take Peter down.”

The younger men shared a conspiratorial look before Derek dragged Stiles to the living room.

“You know having those two in the pack is going to run us ragged,” Chris said with a fond glance towards where the two had disappeared. 

“And yet, strangely, that does not seem like such a bad thing,” Peter replied as he clapped Chris on the shoulder and pulled his best friend in the direction of the kitchen to get the snacks. “What do you think about Stiles?” He asked as he grabbed bowls for the candy and Chris popped the popcorn.

Chris turned to give Peter his full attention. “For you? I think he’s exactly what you need.”

Peter could not help the happiness that went through him at that. It was completely inexplicable, but he really wanted this thing with Stiles to work. It had been three short days and already he felt invested. 

“He is nothing like I expected,” Peter admitted, watching as Chris’ face softened at the confession, “yet he’s everything I want.”

Chris nodded like he understood exactly what Peter was saying. “I felt that when I first met Derek, and I think you knew I would feel that way which is why it took you so long to introduce us.” He laughed but there was no bitterness there. “It feels like a whirlwind, but that doesn’t mean it was wrong. Derek is my mate, and I love him, but I remember thinking it was happening too fast and we’re _not_ soulmates.”

“It seems absurd that I already feel this way, and it does not feel forced. It feels natural in a way that should be impossible.”

Chris hummed. “I think, sometimes, when you know you just know.”

“We are not going to bond right now.”

“And you wouldn’t be the Peter I know if you did, but I’m just saying, don’t discount your feelings. I know you always hated that fate had given you a soulmate, but I see it as a blessing and always have.”

“I’m starting to see where you’re coming from,” Peter conceded, “but right now it just feels a lot like lust, and I want to get him into my bed.”

Chris gave him a funny look. “Well, why don’t you? There’s nothing wrong with a little sex.”

Peter could not help the snort he let out at the statement, reminded of what John had said just the day before. “If I did not know better, I would say people really want me to have sex.”

“So, why fight against it?” Chris asked, with an emphasis on how crazy he thought Peter was for not just going for it. Peter had never been known to turn down sex before, and even though it was with his soulmate, there was no need to abstain; it might even help clarify things for them.

“You know,” Peter started, grabbing up the snacks and heading out of the kitchen, “I don’t think I will.”

Chris smirked at him. “Stiles has no idea what he’s in for.”

Peter returned his smirk. “I think he’ll find out tonight.”

* * *

The rest of the day was spent cuddled up on the couches, Derek and Chris on one and Peter and Stiles on the other. It was good for them, and they were able to laugh.

Peter and Stiles, at one point, got into an argument over which movie was best, and Derek refereed the debate, though at the end there was no winner. It was nice to see that Derek was distracted from the disaster of a morning.

They ordered pizza for dinner and Peter tried not to gag over Stiles’ preference for pineapple on his pizza.

“You heathen!” Stiles yelled, hugging the box to his chest as if to guard it from Peter, “This is the best pizza ever and you’re delusional if you think that anything trumps it!”

Derek had laughed and shaken his head; this was apparently an argument they had had before. 

“I’m not the one eating fruit on my pizza,” Peter countered with a smirk, enjoying the pure energy that Stiles exuded. Stiles huffed and flounced away, and Peter watched as his pert ass bounced.

“Stop drooling,” Derek teased as he passed Peter, “We can all smell how hot you are for him, no need to advertise it to Stiles so loudly.”

Peter gasped. “My own kin turning against me! Hush you, I remember how you were around Chris when you first met him.”

Derek blushed, sneaking a glance at his mate only to see Chris wink at him. Derek’s blush deepened, but he did not break eye contact with Chris, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Now who’s drooling?” Peter smirked, watching as Derek jumped. Derek stuck his tongue out at Peter before taking his own pizza box and going to sit with Stiles. Chris and Peter were quick to follow, and they spent the rest of dinner silently watching Rogue One.

It was nearing ten o’clock when they finished off their movies, and Peter knew he had to make a move now if he wanted anything to happen. He pulled Stiles aside after they finished washing the dishes.

“How would you feel about staying the night?”

Stiles blushed at the question and reached into his pocket, producing a condom and handing it over to Peter. “Courtesy of my dad.”

Peter laughed; he could not help it. John was quickly becoming one of his favourite people, his ability to be candid and tease them about sex refreshing. It helped that Stiles had such a close relationship with his dad. It gave Peter hope. 

“Did you also bring a bag?”

Stiles nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “It’s in my car.”

Peter could not help it, he pushed Stiles up against the counter and kissed him. Stiles moaned into the kiss and gave up complete control to Peter. It was heady and arousing beyond belief that Stiles was submitting to Peter so easily. It seemed natural to the young man, even, and Peter could not wait to see how he was in bed.

Peter pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ smell was addictive, and the clear notes of arousal so close had Peter getting wet.

“You’re going to go outside, grab your bag, and then we are going to go upstairs to my room where I’m going to take you apart,” Peter promised, relishing the whine that Stiles let out.

Peter stepped back from Stiles and watched as the younger man left to get his stuff. It was surreal, not only that he had met his soulmate, but that everything seemed to have escalated to this point, but for once he was not questioning it.

He deserved good things in his life, and Stiles was proving over and over that he was a good thing. Peter was going to take it while it was offered, and keep it. Stiles was a person worth holding onto.

Stiles returned in no time, and Peter was ushering him up the stairs. Derek and Chris had excused themselves to bed some time ago, exhausted once the events of the day finally sank in. Peter did not blame them, and while he was tired, he was also exhilarated. 

He wanted Stiles in a way he hadn’t wanted anyone in a long time, if ever. Sex had never been meaningful to Peter, and while it was still just sex even now, it could never be _just_ anything when it came to Stiles. He was realising that very quickly.

It was nothing so trite as a veil being removed from over his eyes, but Peter felt like he was seeing the world in a new way. He had always had Derek in his life, and Chris from the moment they met, but now he also had Stiles. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, but Peter found it very easy to let Stiles in, to open himself to potential ridicule, if it meant he would have the young Alpha in his life.

“Going to let me in on what’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Stiles asked after they had reached Peter’s room, setting his bag down just inside the door.

“Just never would have thought it could be like this,” Peter responded, feeling both incredibly raw and powerful in that moment. “You’ve far exceeded all expectations.”

Stiles let out a small laugh. “Considering how low those expectations were, I’m not surprised I passed them.”

Peter turned to face Stiles and gently brought his hands up to frame Stiles’ face. “Do not speak so lowly of yourself. You are amazing, and I’m just starting to understand how much.”

Stiles nodded, bright eyes closing as Peter leaned in to kiss him. It was their softest kiss yet, but the weight behind it was so much more. Peter pulled back from the kiss feeling strangely empty, but he knew how to remedy that.

Peter felt no resistance from Stiles as he started to push the younger man back towards the bed. He stripped Stiles as they went, the young man first losing his shirt, then his pants and briefs. Stiles sat down on the bed once they reached it and pulled off his socks, laughing as one hit Peter when Stiles pulled too hard and it went flying.

Peter shook his head, laughing as well while he quickly stripped himself.

“You’re fucking fit,” Stiles moaned as he laid back to watch Peter. Peter smirked in response. He worked hard to ensure that he was healthy, and he knew he looked good. To see Stiles’ cock hardening just from the sight of him was icing on the cake.

“You are quite beautiful yourself,” Peter murmured as he climbed onto the bed , moving to kneel overtop of Stiles. Peter groaned when he saw that Stiles’ blush indeed went down his chest. He followed the redness with his mouth, pressing nips and kisses along the way.

He stopped to lave at Stiles’ nipples, biting when he heard Stiles’ gasp. The young man brought his hands up to grip Peter’s hair, urging him to continue biting and sucking.

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned, arching into the sensation. His grip on Peter’s hair tightened, and Peter moaned as he pulled on it. “Please,” Stiles whimpered.

“Patience, pet,” Peter whispered into Stiles’ chest, pushing up to look at the red puffy nipples. They looked so delightful, sticking up and begging for attention. Peter could not say no to such pretty begging. He bent down again to lick at Stiles’ nipples, blowing cool air on them and enjoying the way Stiles gasped.

Peter finally took pity on Stiles and continued down his stomach, nipping at soft flesh here and there, biting Stiles’ hip and admiring the mark it left behind. Stiles was almost incoherent, humping frantically into Peter with his head thrown back and hands still grasping Peter’s hair hard. Peter loved that Stiles lost himself so quickly to the sensations wracking his body.

The smell of Stiles, and the feel of the young man beneath him, had Peter wet and hard. He could not wait to feel Stiles inside of him, but first he wanted to taste.

Peter nosed along Stiles’ treasure trail, enamored of the way Stiles arched his hips up. Stiles was completely without shame, and it enflamed Peter. He wanted to be consumed by that passion, wanted to burn with Stiles in pleasure.

“Peter, please!”

Peter hummed and inhaled Stiles’ scent right at the base of his cock. It was musky and perfect. “I’m going to ask you to call me something, Stiles, and you can say no if you _really_ do not want to, but I have a feeling you will like it.”

Stiles whined and tried to push his cock at Peter’s face, but the Omega pushed himself up onto his knees until he had Stiles’ attention, Stiles’ hands dropping from Peter’s hair. As soon as his beautiful amber eyes were focused on Peter, he smirked and inhaled the arousal that floated in the air. Simply divine.

Peter trailed his fingers lightly up and down Stiles’ thighs. “Are you listening?”

The young man nodded frantically, mouth wide as he panted.

“I want you to call me _Daddy_.”

It was as if all the noise had been sucked out of the room, Stiles’ eyes going wide before he sucked in a gasp and moaned as if wounded. Peter watched as precum oozed out of the tip of Stiles’ cock, pooling on his heaving stomach.

“Oh, what a good boy you are, pet,” Peter praised him, delighting in the way Stiles tried to grab his hands to pull him down. Peter caught those flailing limbs and forced them back to the bed, caging Stiles in and forcing him to stay still. He tried to thrash against Peter, tried to get any kind of friction, but Peter was not allowing it. Instead, Peter used his werewolf strength to force Stiles’ stillness.

He was waiting; waiting for Stiles to break, for those captivating eyes to well up as the need to get any kind of friction on his cock grew, for Stiles to utter the one word Peter was waiting to hear.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Stiles wailed, completely coming apart as Peter obliged him and rubbed their cocks together. 

Peter kept his eyes glued to Stiles’ face, riveted by the way Stiles looked as he came. His eyes were wide open, but unseeing, lost in the pleasure of his orgasm. Tiny tremors worked their way over Stiles’ body as he came back down, going completely limp on the bed underneath Peter.

“So beautiful, pet, you looked so good coming for me. Are you Daddy’s good boy?” Peter asked, brushing Stiles’ hair back from his forehead.

Stiles nodded as his blush came back full force, and Peter could not help the growl he let loose at seeing it. That his boy could come so hard, and yet still have the ability to blush, made him feel possessive and overwhelmed in equal measures. Everything was coalescing so quickly, and Peter never wanted it to stop. He wanted to orbit Stiles forever, so enraptured was he by his soulmate. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you next?” Peter asked but did not give Stiles any time to answer. “I’m going to suck that gorgeous cock of yours until you’re hard and weeping, and then I’m going to sit on it and ride you until you’re desperate for release.”

Stiles struggled weakly against the hold Peter still had around his wrists. “Pe-Daddy, I don’t know if I can get hard again.”

Peter grinned at the slip, loving that Stiles arousal noticeably jumped when he uttered the word Daddy, and leaned down to kiss his boy. This kiss was just as enthusiastic as the previous one, and Peter let himself sink into. It was heady, kissing his boy and dominating him. Stiles was putting up barely a token protest, and it made Peter itch to see what would make his boy try to squirm away, to see how much he could - how much he _wanted_ to take for his Daddy.

“You can, trust me,” he murmured, lips still pressed to Stiles’ own. “Keep your hands here,” Peter commanded, enjoying how eagerly Stiles’ nodded his head and pressed his hands into the bed. Aa Peter sat back on his heels he marvelled at where he was.

Stiles was simply breathtaking. He was all Peter’s, and now that Peter had him, he was never letting go. No one else would fulfill him the way Stiles already was and he knew that no one would take better care of his boy than he would. They were made for each other in every conceivable way, and it was truly convenient that Peter had the soulmate bond to back that up.

Peter wiped at the mess Stiles had made on his own stomach, rubbing the cum first onto Stiles’ belly, then over his own cock. He shuddered at the sensation of the sticky fluid on his cock, mixing with his own precum, relishing in the knowledge that Stiles’ scent was seeping into his skin. He was possessed and he would possess, his eyes flaring red as he looked down on his mate.

Stiles watched him avidly, Peter’s actions causing his cock to harden again. Ah, the joys of youth.

Peter shimmied back on the bed and settled between Stiles’ legs, the Alpha accommodating him by spreading wide. Stiles’ hole just barely peeked out through his cheeks, and Peter knew one day he would devote all his attention to worshipping it, but today his need to be filled was too strong to deviate from his plan. He nipped at the inside of Stiles’ thighs, enjoying the way they jiggled slightly as the Alpha trembled with pleasure.

Deciding the teasing had gone on long enough, Peter moved up until Stiles’ cock was right in front of his mouth. He licked at the head, groaning at the taste of cum that filled his mouth. The scent of Stiles flooded his senses. He took hold of Stiles’ cock and ran his tongue along the head before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Stiles moaned, his thighs tightening on either side of Peter, so he sucked again on the tip. Precum was already dribbling out of the slit again, and Peter tongued it up. He moaned as he took more of Stiles into his mouth, the humming causing the Alpha to thrash around, though he kept his hands up by his head.

Peter pulled back, smiling as Stiles whined his displeasure. “Do you want to fuck Daddy’s face?”

“Oh god! Yes, _please_ , Daddy!”

“Keep your hands where they are,” Peter reminded him as he took Stiles back into his mouth. Without any prompting Stiles starting rocking his hips up and down, fucking his cock into Peter’s mouth.

Peter relished Stiles’ groan of frustration, as he couldn’t get deeper without his hands to hold Peter’s head down. It made the Alpha more frantic, whining desperately as he tried his best to fuck Peter’s throat. Peter felt more precum fill his mouth and again pulled back; he did not want Stiles coming again before Peter had a chance to fuck himself on that cock.

Stiles cried out as his cock left the warmth of Peter’s mouth, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “Daddy, please.”

“Hush, pet.”

Peter leaned over and opened his bedside drawer, turned on beyond belief that Stiles did not once try to move, and grabbed a condom. He was so wet that he didn’t need any lube, so he left that in the drawer and positioned himself over Stiles’ thighs. 

“Daddy’s so wet for you, pet,” Peter told Stiles as he rolled the condom on. Stiles squirmed but otherwise did not move. Peter moved himself so he was kneeling over Stiles’ cock but a protest from the Alpha stopped him.

“Wait, don’t you have to stretch?” he asked, concern colouring his voice.

Peter felt warmth suffuse him at the question, leaning down to kiss Stiles again before kneeling back over Stiles’ cock. “Oh, my sweet, sweet boy. Such a good boy you are, making sure Daddy’s taken care of. I don’t have to stretch myself, you want to know why?”

Stiles nodded.

“Because, my dear boy, you’ve made Daddy so very wet,” Peter explained, grasping Stiles’ cock in his hand and sinking slowly down onto it to prove his point. There was a hint of a burn, but Peter loved it, his slick smoothing the way for his mate’s cock to slip all the way in.

They both groaned when Stiles bottomed out, Peter taking a moment to just feel the cock inside of him. Stiles’ cock was big and fat, just the way Peter liked them, and it felt amazing to sit on. He wanted more, however, and could see in Stiles’ eyes how desperate he was for Peter to move. Slowly pulling up, they moaned in unison at the delicious sensation. Stiles could not seem to stop his hips from fucking up into Peter, so Peter moved his hands to Stiles’ hips and forced them down.

“You just lie there and let Daddy do all the fucking,” he purred, sinking back down. It felt so unbelievably good.

Peter started off a slow rhythm, going up and sliding down before swirling his hips once he was seated on Stiles’ cock again. It was achingly good, and Stiles’ cock hit Peter’s g-spot again and again. He rolled his hips, fucking himself down onto Stiles, trying to get the Alpha’s cock deeper. 

Stiles was whining nonstop, broken _Daddy_ ’s falling from his lips. He seemed delirious with his pleasure, and it caused an echoing ripple in Peter. Peter became near feral with his need, speeding up his pace and fucking himself hard on Stiles’ cock.

Peter could feel the moment Stiles’ knot started to form, the Alpha completely incoherent to anything but the pleasure filling his body. Peter was frantic, fucking and twisting his hips as he felt his orgasm building.

“Going to be a good boy, Stiles? Going to fuck your pretty knot into Daddy and _breed_ me?” Peter asked, falling forward onto Stiles and pinning his wrists down onto the bed once again.

“Yes!” Stiles hissed, irises completely swallowed up by his pleasure. “Breed you so good, Daddy.”

Peter bared his teeth. “Then do it, fuck your knot into me. Come on, boy, breed me.”

That was all the permission Stiles needed as his hips started pistoning up into Peter. It was wild and uncoordinated, but felt amazing, and as soon as Peter felt the knot catch on his rim and hold, he let himself go. His orgasm crashed over him so hard he nearly whited out, his moan caught in his throat.

Stiles was twitching beneath him as Peter came back to himself, tears spilling from his eyes. Peter thumbed away the tears, smiling fondly down at Stiles as the Alpha grinned up at him.

“So that was fucking intense.”

“It wasn’t too much?” Peter asked, just making sure.

“God no. It was, fuck, I have never felt like that before. It’s like you had a roadmap right to my pleasure spots, and you played with them mercilessly, but it only made me crave it more.”

Peter smiled, so completely over the moon for the young man beneath him. “If it’s any consolation, you hit every one of my kinks and then some. I do not believe I have ever come that hard.”

“This is so messed up, but I’m falling for you. We barely know each other, but it’s like you have me under your spell, and I never want to leave,” Stiles confessed, eyes never straying from Peter’s.

“I feel the same way, Stiles,” Peter replied, leaning so his elbows rested on either side of Stiles’ head. They brushed their noses together, enjoying the afterglow. 

“So,” Stiles said, drawing out the word. “Do you actually want me to breed you? Cause, like, that was hot and everything, but I don’t think I’m ready for kids yet.”

Peter laughed, and then moaned, Stiles’ cock bumping up against his g-spot every time they moved. “It is way too early to be speaking about kids. Just because it turns you, and me, on while fucking, does not mean that we want kids. No worries, pet. I want you all to myself for quite some time before we decide on the pitter patter of little feet. Besides, I think your father would want us to bond first, before we give him grandchildren.”

Stiles paled a bit at the mention of his father but smiled soon enough. “Is the Daddy thing purely a sex thing? Cause, just saying, I wouldn’t mind a daddy to look after me.”

The confession was shy and quiet, Stiles finally breaking eye contact to turn his head away. Peter wanted to groan at the deliciousness of it, having guessed correctly that his boy was perfectly suited to the lifestyle.

Peter leaned down to nuzzle at Stiles’ exposed throat. “Daddy would love nothing more than to have you as his boy all the time.”

He felt Stiles relax into the bed, his arms coming around Peter’s chest and hugging him tight. They stayed like that until Stiles’ knot went down and even then did not really want to move.

Peter convinced Stiles that he would sleep better after a nice hot shower and a change of sheets, so Stiles went to the bathroom while Peter took care of the bed. Later, when they were both freshly cleaned and tucked under the blankets together, Stiles rolled over onto his side and cuddled up to Peter’s side.

“We have so much to talk about.”

Peter hummed his agreement. “We do, but that can wait until tomorrow. I think it’s fair to say that we are both in this for the long haul, so sleep peacefully knowing that.”

Stiles pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s collarbone and rested his head there. “‘Kay, night Daddy.”

Peter smiled into the darkness, pulling Stiles close as his boy’s breathing evened out. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

Peter was not worried about what the next day would hold. Stiles was still in town for another four days, so they had time to figure things out. Plus, he had Derek and Chris on his side, and it seemed John as well, and between them Peter knew there was nothing they could not conquer. With a final deep breath, Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was the best sleep he had had in years, and that was all thanks to his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
